The present invention relates to a continuous flow type centrifuge adapted to centrifugally separate micro-particles contained in a liquid sample from the liquid by continuously feeding the liquid sample into a rotor.
A conventional centrifuge provided with a cylindrical rotor is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No.48-28863 which concerns separation of viruses in a liquid medium. The disclosed centrifuge includes a rotor body made of an aluminum alloy and a hollow core made from a high tenacity aluminum alloy and disposed in the rotor body. Axial open ends of the hollow core are closed by respective threaded caps. Rubber-made O-rings are interposed between each cap and the open end portion of the hollow core for maintaining a sealed and airtight condition.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-106328 also describes a continuous flow type centrifuge. These conventional centrifuges are operated while the specimen to be centrifuged is isolated from the atmosphere. Flow passage is made from a material that can withstand a high temperature of 130° C.
FIG. 7 schematically illustrates an example of a conventional continuous flow type centrifuge and a cylindrical rotor provided therein. In the continuous flow type centrifuge 101, a liquid sample is fed into the cylindrical rotor 105 that is continuously rotating about its axis. The continuous centrifuge 101 is designed to separate viruses and cultured microbes on a large scale so as to refine raw materials to be used for vaccines and medicines. The vertically arranged cylindrical rotor 105 is supported to a main housing 103 by upper and lower hollow vertical rotation shafts 134, 135 that respectively axially extend from upper and lower covers 132, 133 respectively. Fluid paths are provided to allow the inside of the rotor 105 to communicate with the hollow sections of the rotation shafts 134, 135 so as to form a continuous liquid flow passage that passes through the rotation shafts 135, 134 and the rotor 105. The upper rotation shaft 134 is linked to a drive motor 109 so as to drivingly rotate the cylindrical rotor 105 about its axis.
The lower rotation shaft 135 is rotatably supported by a sliding bearing and a damper section 110 disposed along the outer periphery thereof for the purpose of centering and reduction of rotary vibrations. The upper and lower rotation shafts 134, 135 are provided at the ends thereof respectively with mechanical seals 111, 112 so that the liquid sample can flow through the rotor 105 and the rotation shafts 135, 134 while these are rotating at high speed. Connectors 115, 116 are respectively connected to the upper and lower rotation shaft 134, 135 and pipes (not shown) typically made of a plastic material are connected to respective connectors 115, 116. Therefore, the liquid sample can be fed into the rotor 105 for centrifugal operation and the liquid sample subjected to the centrifugal operation can be discharged out of the rotor 105 by a transfer unit such as a pump. Although not shown, a storage container is provided for collecting the centrifuged and discharged liquid sample.